Embodiments of the present invention relate to a positive-intrinsic-negative (PIN) or negative-intrinsic-positive (NIP) photodiode array and a method for manufacturing a PIN/NIP photodiode array.
Positive-intrinsic-negative (PIN) photodiodes (or “PIN diodes”) are known in the art. A PIN photodiode includes a lightly doped intrinsic region sandwiched between more heavily p-doped and n-doped semiconducting regions which function as anode and cathode, respectively. A sensor surface of the PIN photodiode is typically coated with an oxide or nitride passivation layer. The PIN diode's name derives from the order of the layering of the positive, intrinsic, and negative (P-I-N) materials.
Broadly speaking, a photodiode is a semiconductor device that converts light to electrical current. A PIN diode typically exhibits an increase in its electrical conductivity as a function of the intensity, wavelength, and modulation rate of the incident radiation.